1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an object detection system and an object detection method adopted by the object detection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an object detection system capable of detecting the movement of an object more simply and more precisely than the known object detection system and relates to an object detection method adopted in the object detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fields such as a field of creating a CG (Computer Graphic) image for example, in order to express natural movements of a human being, images of actual movements of a human being are taken by a camera in a photographing operation and, then, movements of a human-body member such as an arthrosis of the human being are obtained as data from images obtained as a result of the photographing operation.
In order to detect movements of a human-body member such as an arthrosis of the human being in an object detection operation, there is adopted a method by which a probe is attached to the member serving as a target of the object detection operation and a scanning operation using light is carried out on the target in order to acquire an optical signal received by the probe. In addition, another method for determining and detecting the position of a human-body member such as an arthrosis with a chromakey technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-270203. For example, a person wearing a black cloth to serve as the subject of a measurement operation applies a marker having an orange color to a human-body member such as an arthrosis of the person which is a target of the measurements carried out in an object detection operation. Then, the person moves the arthrosis with the marker having an orange color in front of a black background. Two cameras serving as a stereo camera are used to take images of the person subject to an object detection operation and movements of the marker are detected.